Finding You
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Ciel goes for a wander in the forest and comes across the forgotten body of Alois Trancy...


Ciel wandered around the forest. He'd been looking for Sebastian after his butler hadn't come to bring him his usual afternoon tea and had now somehow ended up in the forest - the darker, more shadowy part of it. He came to a clearing and saw something all too familiar. "Alois...? No... N-No, he's dead, I know he is".

He cautiously walked over to the large puddle of blood where the older boy's body lay and knelt down. He honestly had no clue why he was acting as if Alois was in front of him just unconscious or sleeping. He got a hold under Alois' shoulders and lifted the body slowly, cringing as more blood slopped out onto the ground beneath him. Ciel inspected the gaping hole from where Claude had shoved his hand through to rip out the poor boy's soul and shuddered. He couldn't imagine how frightened Alois must've been, trying to fight death and see him once more.

Yes, he'd shamefully found out how exactly Alois died - not by the blade of his sword in their duel like he thought. Although, the stab wound would've originally killed the older boy, but Claude beat it to doing so.

"I'm so sorry...I had no idea just what you'd been through Alois..."

He didn't expect a response but heard childish laughter sound from behind him. His head snapped round in the direction it came from and he slowly laid the body down before standing up and walking a few steps in the same direction. The laughter kept growing louder and louder until Ciel found himself in a meadow by a river. On the same side of the river as him, Ciel saw a small hut like building and his eyes widened when he saw two small boys walk out. The taller one he immediately recognised as Alois. _What am I seeing exactly? A memory? How...? Wait, that other boy with him, I saw him when Alois' memories merged with mine thanks to Claude._

"Luka, don't run off too far, okay?! We can't be long since we have to go back to the village soon!"

"Okay Big Brother!" the younger scampered off down the riverbank while Alois knelt down and gathered water in the bucket he had with him. Ciel walked closer, somehow instinctively knowing that they couldn't see him.

"One day..." Alois grumbled, "One day I'll get my wish, just like Luka says. I want every last one of those villagers dead. They should've looked after us, but no, they just immediately turned us away and drove us here to fend for ourselves. Luka doesn't deserve it, he did nothing wrong and neither did I!" the boy rubbed at his eyes vigorously and sniffed. "Just because mum and dad died...now they think we're cursed vermin".

Ciel was shocked. Was this how Alois really lived before being taken to the perverted abuser at the Trancy Estate? It sickened him to think about that. That Alois had already been cast out of his own village and then was taken away to someone who used and abused him. _He was right...we are the same... If only I'd known and understood then maybe...maybe I could've made him happier... All those smiles, all the gestures, the ball...it was just for some company instead of having demons surrounding him._ Ciel didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

"Brother! Brother!" Luka called as he came running back. Alois sat up, curious at the tone in his brother's voice. "There's a body in the river!"

"What? Luka, show me!" Ciel quickly followed as the two boys ran off down the riverbank and sure enough, there were bodies floating in the river. Alois grinned, recognising them and chuckled evilly before grabbing Luka's hand and sprinting for the village where they found it engrossed in flames. Alois' grin widened at the same time as Ciel's eye. "Luka, this is it! The day we've been waiting for all along! Now, let's split up and grab everything we can until the fire goes out. I'll meet you back here okay?"

"Okay! I love you Big Brother, I told you your wish would come true because you're terrific and I bet you'll get even more terrific wishes!" Luka hugged Alois and then scampered off by himself. Ciel followed Alois around curiously.

It had been awhile and Alois had picked up everything he could, stuffing his pockets. Right now he was crouched in front of an old women, tugging off her pearl necklace. "Mind if I take these since you won't be needing them anymore?" Ciel gave a small chuckle at the humourous little question before Alois decided to go in search of Luka. "Luka? Luka! Luka, where are you?!" He grumbled, a little worried and turned the corner to see Luka lying on the ground. "There you are!" He happily walked over to the young boy and scooped him up. "Hey, come on now, wake up". He gently shook the body, Luka's eyes lifeless and head hung back limply over Alois' arm. Ciel watched as realisation came over the blond boy and he suddenly held his brother close in a tight grip, nestling their foreheads together as the fire burnt itself out and beginning to cry. "No, no, no! Luka, please! Please, don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!"

Ciel watched the scene play out with a broken heart inside him and soon the scene faded away and he made his way back to Alois' body in the forest. He picked up the body and took it back to the riverside where he laid the body down. He quickly got down on his knees and dug into the earth desperately before picking the body of his former enemy up and looking at it one last time. "I'm so sorry...you didn't deserve what happened to you... You didn't deserve any of it... Rest in peace, Alois Trancy... Or rather, Jim Macken..." With that said, he carefully laid the body in the hole he'd made and proceeded to cover it again. He then found a bluebell patch and picked a small bouquet of them, laying them on the makeshift grave. "Hopefully you never went to Hell. If I ever see you there then I won't rest until I find a way to send you and Luka up to Heaven, where you belong".

Ciel then continued to stand over the grave until Sebastian eventually came to return him home.

* * *

 **Sad but sweet, yes? I couldn't help myself, like I'm pretty sure Hannah did something with his body when she found him but I just thought it'd be interesting if Ciel did after learning the full story of how the stab wound didn't cause his death.**

 **I do not believe Alois was ever a bad person. He only did what he did to get revenge for Luka being taken away from him, that was all. He's not evil, he's just been used and abused most/all of his life and most certainly didn't deserve to die the way he did. He is just a broken little boy who wanted nothing more than to see his brother be happy - and vice versa with Luka. Luka practically worshipped him, and when he and Hannah make their contract, she asks him why he wants it and he replies with "Because it will make my brother happy". That is the most sweetest thing I have ever heard, and just remember that they were so young when their parents died so Alois did have to raise Luka by himself and he didn't have a complete sense of right and wrong. All this time, Alois has done nothing but try and survive and that is why he is my all time favourite character in Black Butler and why I am on Team Trancy more than Team Phantomhive! (I mean, I adore Ciel too but Alois is just too special to me).**

 **Sebastian was off being distracted by cats, btw... xD**


End file.
